Bleed for Me
by xbeautyxxisxxlifex
Summary: He reminded me of not a heart, for he could not possibly feel.He had no primary need for emotions,one could not overcome. He was so similar to a Rose. One shot.


**Bleed **_for _**Me**!

_**Author Note**_: _So Im sitting up till like forever a couple a nights ago, and I couldnt go to sleep for the life of me. So I started writing random things down. I was honestly trying to think of a way to start my chapter for 'Unlike You' but I only came up with this. This chapter is just a bunch of words mashed together just things that I could think of. _

_Well we all know I always get the stranges ideas and I like this chapter. I have always wanted to write a story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I love Inuyasha to death but Sesshy appeals to me too. I dont know where this is going to lead? But I'll tell more at the end. Just read and enjoy.._

_Oh and dont read it fast because then it would be a jumble of words. Nothing important. Sound out each word and think on it._

_Hurry Hurry._

_Disclaimer: I dont not own Inuyasha. Or any characters._

_I do own the plot.._

_**Chapter 1: Like Red on a Rose**_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-_

_Somethings __**prick**__. Somethings __**poke**_

A _flower._

It is a **symbol**.

of peace.

_of __**war**_

of hope.

_of __**sorrow**_

of life

_of __**death**_

of forgiveness

_of __**vengenance**_

of faith

_of __**wronging**_

of truth

_of __**lies**_

of lost

_of __**findings**_

of hate

_of __**love**_

---

its _tough _to the touch,

but eat to **crush**

like a **heart.**

**---**

_**He**_ reminded me of not a heart,

for _**he **_could not possibly feel.

_**He **_had no primary need for emotions

one could not overcome.

---

So similiar to a _Rose_.

**Yes**.

_**He **_was like a _Rose_.

So delicate; yet tough.

so easy to break; but unable to to be held.

It was the closer you got

that made _**his **_torns grow.

---

Silver hair; molten gold orbs.

---

skin like _velvet_; so fine to the _embrace_.

---

The pain within me grew. It scourched my mind till I could think of nothing else.

I wanted to touch, to feel _**his **_silken hair run through my mortal hands.

For _**he **_was immortal; and I was unworthy.

but it was all I could see.

---

One. by. One

My fingers would thread a line between **his **lips.

As _**he **_wispered words of tranquility.

To feel _**his **_thorns prick my _skin _ever so delicately; I would never feel _pain _only pleasure.

To hear the wispers of the _blood _as it rushed from the inside of my _veins_

and glow on the surface.

to feel it _trickle _down my lips; as I _kiss _the droplets away.

I wanted to watch it rush out of the puncture wound; and listen to it smash aganist the floor.

---

Or, Maybe.

_**He **_would erase the evidence with _**his **_lucious grace of a _delicate _wisper

as _**his **_very essence touched my _soul_.

---

I wanted to _bath _in the aftermath; as he made me bleed.

The color was _mesmerizing _as it poured from me.

I lifted it with my fingers as I examined it.

So **dark**

Yet bright.

So **tainted **

Yet wonderful.

---

_**He **_was the _Rose_, and I the color.

Yes, it was like,

**Red** on a _Rose_!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_**Author Note**_: _Well well well.. What do we have here. Dont hate me for the shortness.. For all my fans who read my other stories I hope you like this.. Or whatever.. And if so I wish you would tell me if it should be a one-shot or not? Im not sure. Ugh the choices. _

_For other people who havent read my work you could also tell me and maybe you could go and read my other one eh?(and tell me how bad it sucks)_

_One shot or not? That is the question.. Muhahahaha.._

_Oh and if this should be an Inuyasha and Kagome or Sesshomaru and Kagome_

_As for the other story Im going to try and get a chapter up soon not sure how long due to Im revising my story. Im not going to stop writing cause the show must go on.. but I have to get everything in order. _

_I love you people who give me good reviews..._

_So make me happy.._

_Review!_

**...TBC...**Maybe


End file.
